


They Call Them the Blues For A Reason

by Deadsettt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Australian Slang, F/F, football au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadsettt/pseuds/Deadsettt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Get ready for the game of your life,’ Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear, a knowing smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa really likes football, but she doesn't understand 'footy', which makes Anya decide to take her American cousin Lexa to the most important footy game of the year: State of Origin. At the game, she meets major Queensland fan Clarke, and her just as big fans of New South Wales friends, Octavia and Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're American?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been mulling over this idea for a few weeks now, and I've finally decided to write it! I hope you enjoy!

Lexa was beginning to wonder if this really was a good idea. It was 8:15, a little under fifteen minutes until kick off and, as much as she was looking forward to the game, she would rather be in bed watching the games from back home she was missing out on. It wasn’t that Lexa had anything against Australian football, it was just she had no idea how the game actually worked, and she was freezing her ass off waiting for her cousin to come back with coffee. 

 

As Lexa pulled her maroon scarf tighter around her neck, looking idly at the big white letters embroidered on it, “QLD”, Lexa couldn’t help but wonder why the two states did this every year, and why it was such a big deal. Not that she could complain; she was just as loyal and proud of her team back home as these people were to their state team. 

 

Suddenly, something slammed into her side, nearly knocking her out of her seat.

 

‘Oh, crap, sorry ‘bout that. Are you right?’ When Lexa recovered, she looked over to the voice, and was met with a girl, about her age, with half her face covered in maroon paint, the other half had “QLD” written with white paint. 

 

‘I’m fine, thank you,’ Lexa just smiled at the girl, because she wasn’t really mad. This girl seemed to be sitting next to her, and Lexa could never be mad about sitting next to a pretty girl.

 

‘Guys, see what you made me do? You made me run into a fellow Queensland supporter! That’s very rude you know. Wait,’ the blonde glared over at her friends, who, from what Lexa could see, were dressed head to toe in blue, and then turned around to face Lexa again, ‘you’re American? No offence, but what are you doing here?’

 

‘I’m here with my cousin. She got tickets and decided it would be educational for me to come along and watch.’ 

 

Lexa had only been in the country for a few weeks, and everywhere she went was covered in maroon, and the occasional blue, signifying that the game was close. Anya had managed to score tickets before they sold out, and paid a small fortune at the same time. She explained to Lexa, as it was Game 3 and a home game for Queensland, the tickets sold out within a few hours and got even more expensive, and Lexa likened it to a finals game of her team, the 49ers, versus another team. 

 

‘You got the wrong team, girl. Everyone knows that New South Wales is gonna take this game tonight. Queensland’s gonna get creamed, just like last game.’ The girl on the other side of the blonde, with glossy brown hair tied up into a bun and her face fully covered with blue paint and “NSW” in white written on her forehead. 

 

‘Quiet, Octavia. Don’t listen to her, Queensland’s gonna kick butt tonight, just like Game 1.’ As the blonde spoke, she leaned in slightly to Lexa, probably to show her friends that Lexa was on her team and wasn’t going to let her switch teams.

 

‘Clarke, stop,’ the girl, with long black hair tied into a ponytail underneath a blue wig, said, before pushing the blonde – Clarke, her name was – to the side to sit next to Lexa and wrap an arm around her neck, 

 

‘listen, newbie, everyone knows that New South Wales is going to take home the win and break Queensland’s streak. Its fact, everyone knows it.’

 

‘Look, she’s wearing a Queensland scarf, she’s obviously not going to switch teams and side with the Blusers, no one is that stupid, Raven.’ 

 

Clarke yanked Raven out of her seat and plopped back down onto it, a wide smile stretched across her face. Lexa had a similar smile on her face, though one would describe it as a smirk rather than a smile. It amused Lexa to watch these girls argue playfully about that would probably start a fistfight back home. 

 

‘Don’t even listen to them,’ Clarke smiled, only taking to her now, ‘we’re on an 8 year winning streak, 9 this year. And this is a home game, too. We’re going to win and that’s it.’ 

 

Clarke sat back in her seat, grinning at Lexa, and Lexa was pretty sure the whole stadium could hear her heart beating. There was no doubt that the woman was pretty, but seeing her talk about something that she was clearly so passionate about, well, if Lexa wasn’t already gay, she sure was now.

 

‘So, how long have you been in Oz for, uh…?’

 

‘Only a couple of weeks. I’m Lexa,’

 

‘Well, nice to meet you, Lexa. I’m Clarke,’ Clarke stuck her hand out, and Lexa took it, giving it a quick but firm shake. Lexa had noticed that handshakes seemed to be how everyone greeted each other, not that that was anything new to Lexa, it was just that it happened so often, and usually in casual greeting, that she was taken aback a little. 

 

‘Are you gracing us with your presence for very long, Lexa?’ 

 

‘When I decide to go back, I guess,’ Lexa didn’t really have a set time for her visit. She just decided it was time to visit her cousin and learn about her country, ‘I figured I would just spend some over here and explore a bit,’

 

‘Good thing you came to Queensland, then. There’re plenty of attractions here. You’ve got the theme parks on the Gold Coast, the Big Pineapple and Australia Zoo, and that’s only the start! I’m sure the person you’re staying with, if you are actually staying with someone, has ideas on where they’re gonna take you,’ 

 

‘Actually,’ a new voice joined the conversation, Anya, ‘I have planned on taking my dear cousin to Australia Zoo on Friday.’ Anya took the vacant seat next to Lexa and handed her a take away cup that was blissfully warm.

 

‘Good idea, tourists always seem to like it there,’ 

 

‘It’s also a good way to point out which of our wildlife won’t actually try to kill you,’

 

At this point, Lexa was more than a little confused. Anya and Clarke seemed to know each other. Anya hand never mentioned any Clarke before, and neither Octavia or Raven. Maybe they went to school together, or they worked together. 

 

‘Oh, Lexa, this is Clarke. I met her through Lincoln, remember me mentioning him?’ Lexa nodded, because she did. Lincoln was the guy who ran the local pub in Anya’s town, and Anya always spoke highly of him. 

 

Did this mean that Clarke lived in the same town as Anya? Lexa was about to ask when the loud speakers boomed out, the commentators popped up on the giant screen and announced that the game was going to begin. 

 

‘Get ready for the game of your life,’ Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear, a knowing smile on her face.


	2. To Have and to Hold and Keep Your Beer Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa witnesses Origin history, and discovers that she knows less about the Land Down Under than she first thought.

The deafening roar of the crowd drowned out the siren that called the end of the match. Clarke, Lexa and Anya were on their feet, cheering along with the other 52, 000 people in the crowd. It was the biggest win in State of Origin history – 52-6 to Queensland – and they were the lucky people who could say that they were there for that historic moment. Raven and Octavia shared a look of pure loathing while their friends cheered and rubbed it in their faces. Both girls knew they were in for a long night.

 

‘Suck on that! I told you we were gonna win! I knew it! You losers didn’t have Buckley’s chance of beating us,’ Clarke cheered, coming up between Raven and Octavia and throwing her arms around their shoulders. They were standing outside Suncorp Stadium; people dressed in blue were hanging their heads and glaring at the people dressed in maroon as they really stuck it to them. Lexa noted this appeared to be Queenslanders in their natural form. 

 

‘Shut it, Clarke. We all know the ref is full of shit,’ Octavia scowled, pushing Clarke’s arm off her, ‘we all know that that try before half wasn’t one. Full of shit…’ 

 

‘I never took you for a sore loser, Octavia,’ Lexa smirked, and Octavia glared daggers at her, ‘I guess Clarke was right when she said that New South Wales sucked,’

 

‘Shut up. You didn’t even know the game existed until tonight.’ The entire group burst out laughing, even Raven was laughing, despite the dig at her team. 

 

‘Well,’ Clarke said, turning to face her friends, clapping her hands together, ‘I think this calls for a celebration. I have grog back at the hotel. We stopped by the bottle-o when we came in this morning.’ Despite the reason, Octavia and Raven nodded their heads, eagerly accepting Clarke’s offer. ‘Lexa, Anya, you in?’

 

Lexa turned to Anya, as it was really her decision as Lexa really had no idea. ‘Of course, Clarke. What better way to celebrate a defining moment in Origin history?’

 

At this point, Lexa was still more than a little confused about everything. What on earth was grog? As for bottle-o, Lexa wasn’t even sure that was actually a word. It wasn’t the only confusing thing that had happened that night. When her new friends and her cousin had started throwing the words “Cockroach” and “Cane toad” around, Lexa was fairly sure that they weren’t referring to the animals. The only least confusing thing that had happened to Lexa that night was when Clarke had suddenly started to smudge something over her eyes, and when Lexa pulled back, Clarke had simply held up the small pallet of maroon face paint. Lexa had let Clarke smear her face in the stuff, so she now had maroon face paint covering her eyes, which Clarke had affectionately nicknamed her war paint.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

After a rather cramped taxi ride, the five girls were making their way inside the hotel, and cramping themselves into the lift to get to the floor that Clarke, Raven and Octavia were staying on. Lexa couldn’t help but wonder what they looked like to others, four girls, two with blue paint smeared over their faces, and three others with maroon paint and smiles spread across their faces. Despite her confusion, Lexa was very much enjoying the company of the four other girls, and learning a lot of things at the same time. Like when she mentioned about having bought a pair of “flip flops”, almost all of the girls had yelled ‘They’re called thongs!’ at her. Lexa had come to Australia to learn about the history and the people, but she was definitely learning more than that.

 

‘To Origin history!’ Clarke toasted, holding up her bottle in the air as the girls sat around in the room, having cracked open the stubbies and getting ready to party.

 

‘To Origin history!’ The others cheered, clinking the bottles together and laughing, Raven plugging her phone into a pair of speakers and turning it up so the music flowed and filled the room, but was quiet enough that they could all talk without having to raise their voices too much. 

 

Lexa simply observed the conversations for a while, watching as Raven and Octavia tried to convince Anya that, in fact, the ref was full of shit and Queensland had only won because the ref hadn’t called out the knock ons and been too harsh on the Blues. Anya bit back with something, but Lexa wasn’t listening; she was too busy studying the stubby cooler that had “To have and to hold and to keep your beer cold” written on it. Lexa figured it was from a wedding or something, but she was starting to catch onto the Australian sense of humour, so she wasn’t completely sure.

 

‘Hey,’ Clarke said, plopping down on the bed next to Lexa, causing Lexa to look up.

 

‘Hey,’ Lexa smiled, her heart beat suddenly starting to speed up. 

 

‘Are you actually going to drink that, or are you just gonna keep looking at the cooler all night?’ Clarke laughed, and then motioned at the bottle in her hands, ‘Do you want me to open it or..?’

 

Lexa scowled at Clarke, possessively holding the bottle closer to her, ‘I think I can manage, thank you,’ With almost no effort, Lexa twisted the top off her bottle, barely concealing a smirk as she gave Clarke a pointed look, ‘See, told you.’ Lexa took a swig of the drink, holding the bottle up to her lips, and nearly spat it out, opting to pull a face instead. That nearly made Clarke fall off the bed in laughter. Lexa frowned at the bottle, feeling slightly betrayed that it had done that to her after everything. 

 

‘Too strong for ya, hey? I guess it’s true about what they say about American beer,’ there was still laughter in Clarke’s voice, but it was evident that she was trying to hold back. 

 

‘Now what exactly is wrong with American beer?’ Lexa challenged, playfully glaring at the blonde. The beer was too strong, actually, but Lexa would never admit it. It was just a case of Lexa not being used to the drink, she would get used to it after a while.

 

‘Hey, I didn’t say that there was anything wrong with it. You’re the one who said it.’ 

 

‘…Shut up.’

 

Clarke burst out into laughter again, flinging her arm around Lexa. ‘Don’t worry. It’s true when they say that XXXX isn’t for everyone. Maybe you should try Fosters instead,’ Lexa didn’t miss the glint in Clarke’s eyes. It seemed to be a fun game that everyone, especially Clarke and her friends, liked to play: make the tourist believe as many lies as possible, and then laugh when they confused. Lexa was certainly confused, she was sure that most people drank Fosters in Australia. But the way Clarke said it, it made Lexa think that maybe that was just a lie. 

 

‘So, Lexa,’ Raven said after a while, the attention of the room turning to them, ‘what’d ya think of the game?’ 

 

‘I very much enjoyed it, even though it’s a little confusing. I don’t know much about how it works.’ That was a lie. Lexa knew nothing about how the game worked, only that dropping the ball after it had touched you was called a knock on. 

 

‘That’s fixable,’ Raven grinned, sharing a conspiring look with her friends, even Anya grinned. Lexa felt like something was going to happen, and it did. 

 

Raven fixed the situation by explaining the rules of the game to Lexa, the other girls joining in to help, sometimes even getting up and demonstrating what they were talking about. By this point, they were all four or five drinks in, which meant that everyone was laughing uncontrollably as Octavia did her best impression of a conversion. 

 

‘You absolute dag,’ Clarke laughed as Octavia fell over. No one made a move to help Octavia up; they all just sat around laughing, even Octavia was laughing. Lexa wasn’t sure how Octavia had done it, but she hadn’t split a drop of beer on the ground as she fell. That just made Lexa laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Just wanna say, though, that I don't drink, so my dig at American beer is just meant to be funny. Just any insults at anything is just a funny, except if its NSW, then you guys got creamed this year.
> 
> Talk to me at theyoungestwench.tumblr.com :D
> 
> ~~
> 
> So its come to my attention that some of the slang people might not understand, so here's the translations:
> 
> Grog - Beer, alcohol  
> Bottle-O - Liquor store  
> Cockroach - A person from NSW  
> Cane Toad - A person from QLD  
> Stubby - A bottle of beer  
> XXX (Four X) - A type of beer made in QLD  
> Conversion - Where the ball gets kicked through the goal posts for 2 points


	3. Straight Girls and Other Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex girlfriends, coffee runs and hangovers, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys!! Its been so long since I've updated and the only excuse I can give is that shit hit the fan majorly for me at the end of last year, and I've started Year 12 this year and I've been bogged down big time with school work.
> 
> But here is chapter 3! Far too long overdue but thanks to my dear friend down in Brisvegas, I've got an outline and a finishing point for this fic. Also worth noting, I have no update schedule but I will try to get the next chapter up before the end of the Easter holidays.
> 
> Happy Easter!!!

The first thing Lexa was aware of was that someone had left the curtain open; the second was that her head was pounding; and third was that she wasn’t alone in the bed. 

 

Lexa rolled over, or at least tried to; the body nestled into her side was making it hard. Prying her eyes open, Lexa brushed her hair off her face and turned her head to try and see who was beside her, but was met with a face full of blonde hair. In Lexa’s hung over state, it took her a second to actually realise what the blonde hair meant. 

 

Clarke. 

 

Now, if Lexa wasn’t hung over, she would’ve tried to put some space between them, but she was hung over, and the last thing she wanted to do was aggravate her headache by moving. And, if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t mind. Though she couldn’t help but worry that maybe Clarke didn’t like it. Yes, the blonde was currently passed out, but maybe she hadn’t meant to move so close to Lexa during the night. Lexa decided to move a bit, for Clarke’s sake, so the blonde wouldn’t be uncomfortable. As she did the arm that was carelessly flung across her middle tightened. Lexa swallowed as Clarke muttered intelligibly into her side, before loosening her grip and shifting further into Lexa’s side, if that was even possible. Maybe Lexa shouldn’t move then. 

 

As Lexa was lying on her back, it gave her the opportunity to survey the room. Empty beer bottles littered the table and Lexa was sure the floor as well. The bowl of chips that Octavia had produced at some point was dangerously close to falling off the table and the window that had blinded her was wide open, curtains flapping slightly in the cool breeze. 

 

A noise on the other side of the room caught Lexa’s attention and she watched as Anya sat up on the bed she was sharing with Octavia and Raven. Her cousin looked disheveled and irritated, no doubt by the pounding headache she got when she drank too much. Lexa watched as Anya rubbed her face and got up off the bed, picking her way around the bottles towards where her phone was thrown haphazardly on the counter. Clicking the phone on, Anya groaned and rubbed her face, leaning her hip against the counter. 

 

It didn’t take long for Anya to notice Lexa on the bed, and when she did she raised an eyebrow suggestively at how Clarke was all but on top of her. Lexa glared at her, or as well as one can hung over, and flipped her off. 

 

‘Don’t start, it’s too early and I’m too hung over to deal with your crap now, Anya.’

 

‘It’s nearly 12, and it seems that one cute blonde has wrapped herself around you.’

 

‘Anya, don’t.’

 

‘What? I’m just saying you should go for it. You’re on “vacation”,’ Anya made sure to put on the worst American accent she could, ‘you need to loosen up. A little holiday romance never hurt anyone, and besides, it’s been how long since you dated someone? Not since after her.’

 

‘You don’t get to bring her up,’ Lexa growled. Anya knew full well what happened with Costia and how painful that was for Lexa. That entire experience had been humiliating and degrading for Lexa and she hadn’t dated since then, not wanting to be used that way again. ‘And how am I supposed to know that she’s even into girls? For all I know she’s just a cuddler.’ Sure, Clarke was cute, funny, passionate and extraordinarily nice, but that wasn’t grounds for liking girls. Lexa hadn’t picked up any gay vibes from her and she didn’t want to throw herself at a straight girl, last time it only broke her heart. 

 

‘Try, Lexa. You’re not going to get anywhere if you don’t pull your finger out and just try. For once in your life take a risk and put yourself out there, test the waters, I dunno, whatever you kids do these days. You might be surprised. Now, I’m going to get coffee, the usual?’ 

 

Lexa scowled at Anya, not impressed that she brought up something she was trying hard to forget, but nodded at the offer of coffee. If there was one thing on this world that could cure a hangover, it was definitely a good coffee. 

 

Without another word, Anya picked her way across the bottle strewn room and quietly exited, phone and purse in hand, until Lexa was alone with three passed out girls and her thoughts. 

 

Maybe Anya was right, maybe Lexa did need to take a risk for once. It had been nearly three years since the Costia debacle, surely it was time she moved on and tried again? Looking down and seeing Clarke wrapped around her like this made Lexa think she could, but then maybe Clarke was straight. Maybe Clarke was just an over affectionate person who liked everyone and unknowingly flirted with everyone. If Lexa did try with Clarke, but she turned out to be straight, Lexa wasn’t sure if she could take that kind of humiliation again. 

 

Suddenly Lexa felt Clarke shift beside her, yawning and tightening her grip again. Lexa’s heart was hammering in her chest and she was sure that it would wake Clarke up, and maybe it actually did because Clarke’s breathing was getting faster against her neck.

 

‘Lexa?’ Clarke mumbled, still in the throes of sleep.

 

‘Mmmm?’ Lexa swallowed, nervous about Clarke’s reaction to their current position. 

 

If Clarke cared she didn’t show it, she simply buried herself further into Lexa’s neck and sigh, groaning when the inevitable pain of her hang over kicked in, and Lexa could feel Clarke’s face scrunching up against her neck. Against her better judgment Lexa brought her hand up to run soothingly through Clarke’s slightly tangled hair, to which the woman sigh contentedly at. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. 

 

Eventually Clarke rolled away, leaving Lexa with a cold spot where she was laying. It was still quiet in the room, the only sounds quiet breathing and the dull roar of traffic outside. Lexa tried to act as normal as possible as she turned to face Clarke, who was also lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. 

 

‘I’m sorry, Clarke. I’m not one to cuddle but—‘

 

‘Shhhhh, too loud.’ Immediately Lexa shuts up mid apology, knowing how much Clarke’s head is bound to be hurting. ‘Don’t be sorry, I liked it.’

 

Clarke’s still looking at the ceiling so she doesn’t see how Lexa’s eyes go wide as she stares at her. Clarke liked it? If Lexa wasn’t in deep before, she is now. 

 

It’s quiet for a few moments, Lexa staring at Clarke and Clarke staring up at the ceiling, before Lexa breaks the silence. ‘Anya’s gone to get coffee.’

 

‘Bitch…’ Clarke muttered, turning back around to lie on her side facing Lexa again, to which Lexa hurriedly tries to make it seem like she wasn’t just caught staring. Lexa can’t help but raise an eyebrow at what Clarke said, but understands when she keeps talking. ‘It’s almost like she’s immune to hangovers, it’s so not fair.’ Clarke pouted, and Lexa can’t help but chuckle because it really was unfair that Anya never seemed to wake up with a headache like everyone else. 

 

A groan comes from the other side of the room, and Lexa looks over Clarke to see Octavia bring her hand up and cover her face, rolling over on the bed and very ungracefully falling off the edge. A sharp cry left her mouth as she hit the ground, causing Clarke and Lexa to wince at their friend and the bolt of pain the cry causes in their heads. It also wakes Raven, who sits up and glares at the woman groaning on the floor.

 

‘Serves you right for waking me up, asshole.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?  
> Questions?  
> Rants?  
> General Fangirliness?
> 
> Catch me at theyoungestwench on Tumblr xxx
> 
> #longliveHeda


	4. Maccas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More slang, followed by more slang, followed by the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes @ me for how late this is but my laptop broke so I'm using my school one and this is the first time its let me on AO3 in months! 
> 
> In other news year 12 is skinning me alive and I'm going to NYC next week so I'll get the next chapter up when I can, also I'll probably get this story wrapped up in a few chapters, but we'll see...

‘Okay, so can someone please explain to me what Maccas is?’ Lexa huffed, following Clarke and her friends down to their car in the underground car park of the hotel they were staying in. Anya had gotten back a while ago brandishing coffees for her grumpy, hung over friends, and after a few minutes of sipping their coffees in relative silence (except for Octavia’s grumbling of a sore shoulder from when she fell off the bed) Raven had suggested they go to “Maccas” to get some “brekky” before deciding what to do next. 

 

Naturally they had all laughed when Lexa had asked what “Maccas” was, and why they were getting “brekky” from there, and thankfully Clarke had taken pity on her and told her what “brekky” meant, but chose to let her guess about “Maccas”. 

 

‘I told you, you’re just gonna have to wait, unless you want to guess.’

 

‘I’m not guessing, I learnt my mistake last time.’ 

 

Clarke laughed and threw an arm around Lexa, squeezing her tightly against her. ‘Oh, Lexa, as long as you’re American we’ll never stop.’ Lexa huffed at Clarke but couldn’t stay mad at her for too long, especially with that smile lighting up her entire face. 

 

‘I’d like to see you survive in America, you’d be teased as much as I am.’ Clarke laughed again and pushed her away towards the car, specifically the driver’s side, which confused Lexa because she didn’t have an Australian, or International, drivers licence. 

 

‘Clarke, why did yo—‘

 

‘It’s the passenger seat.’ Raven spoke up from beside Clarke on the other side of the car with a smirk on her face, matching those on Clarke’s, Octavia’s and Anya’s faces. Lexa felt her face burn red and Clarke winked as she made herself comfortable in the driver’s seat. 

 

‘As long as you’re American…’

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lexa hummed in satisfaction as she bit into the sinfully greasy burger as she and the rest of her friends sat around a table in Macca’s, or as she’d learnt, McDonalds. As her first trip to a Macca’s in Australia, Clarke had insisted in Lexa ordering more than just breakfast food, and is the reason why all five of the girls are sitting around eating breakfast at 12pm on a Thursday. 

 

The thing that had surprised Lexa the most was the serving sizes, which Raven had informed her that American sizes were illegal in Australia, which Lexa believed. She could barely get through a small anything back home and the small here took her less than no time to finish. 

 

‘We need to do this more often.’ Raven said around a mouth full of Mighty Angus, and a chorus of agreements sounded from the other girls, most still with food in their mouths.   
Sometimes the laidback attitude of these people surprised Lexa. Already she’d been people being served wearing just togs, without shoes and even shirts, something that would never happen back home, but she found she rather liked it. It’s true when they say Australia is a very laid back country, Lexa thinks, watching as her friends bicker about the final score of the game and how, in Octavia’s words: ‘That ref was full of shit! Even a blind person could see that wasn’t a try. Biased asshole…’ It was strange, considering this kind of conversation would cause a fistfight back home, but it was a nice change. 

 

Soon enough the girls finished their food and made their way out, ordering frozen cokes first to take with them, before all piling back into the car. Anya had stolen the keys from Clarke so she and Raven were in the front, Clarke, Lexa and Octavia in the back. Lexa was stuck in the middle between Clarke and Octavia which she found to be quite unlucky. Both girls were loud in her ear and trying to listen to the conversation both girls were trying to have with her at the same time was hard, but thankfully they stopped at a servo.  
It was just a quick stop, enough for everyone to stretch their legs and use the toilet if need be, before hitting the road again, this time Lexa bagging a window seat and Clarke having to sit between her and Raven; Octavia having bags the front seat. 

 

Before Anya started the car and pulled back on the highway, she turned around in her seat to address everyone.

 

‘Alright, guys. We’re all on holiday and here to celebrate the win of the century.’ Octavia and Raven scoffed, Clarke smirked. ‘What are we going to do now?’

 

What started as a pleasant and relatively civil conversation soon erupted into a shouting match as every girls’ opinion differed from the other. 

 

Octavia said, ‘Movie World!’

 

Raven said, ‘Science museum!’

 

Clarke said, ‘Botanic gardens!’

 

Lexa said nothing.

 

Anya yelled, ‘Shut up!’

 

Once the girls were silent, Anya looked around at the girls before speaking calmly. ‘I thank all of you for your ideas. In case you didn’t hear each other over your arguing, we have Movie World, Science Museum and the Botanic Gardens. I suggest the Planetarium. Lexa you didn’t say anything, where do you want to go?’

 

Lexa stayed quiet for a moment, simply thinking. Either she could suggest something of her own or go along with one of the girls. All of their ideas sounded like good ones, especially the Botanic Gardens for the flowers alone, and she was about to agree with Clarke when out of the corner of her eye she saw a family get out of the car next to them, all dressed in togs. 

 

‘How about the beach?’ 

 

The yes was astounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to kudos and comment! Comments make me work faster :)
> 
> Also hit up my Tumblr floatyourfancy for any questions, concerns, etc


	5. Fush and Chups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty places, pretty beaches and pretty girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the quickest I've updated in a while! So remember when I said year 12 is skinning me alive because it really is, especially now that I've got a month left. 
> 
> I've also got one more chapter planned for this story and its gonna be cute af

About an hour later the group was pulling into the car park by the surf club, each dressed in a pair of togs from Kmart, beach towels purchased from the same place around their shoulders. Immediately Octavia ran for the beach, dragging Raven along behind her, leaving Clarke, Lexa and Anya to drag the esky from the boot and set up just in the shade of a tree. 

 

‘Considering it’s the middle of winter it’s not as cold as I was expecting,’ Anya commented as she laid her towel out in the sun. 

 

‘It’s Palm Beach, it’s always nice here,’ Clarke laughed, grabbing Lexa by the hand and pulling her down to where Octavia and Raven were splashing around in the water, ‘C’mon Lex, race you?’ Clarke was off before Lexa even knew what was going on, leaving Lexa to shout after her and race to catch up. 

 

Clarke ended up in the water first, though Lexa wasn’t that far behind, simply….distracted, by the blue and white bikini Clarke was wearing. Further in the water Raven, wearing a red one piece, and Octavia, wearing high neck blue and white bikini, were trying to drown each other by pushing the other into the water. That really was the last thing Lexa wanted to get into so she stayed back, simply watching the display until she felt herself get pushed forward, face planting into the water. 

 

Rising from the water Lexa turned around to face her attacker, pulling up her gold bikini and pushing her hair away from her face, only to see a smirking Clarke. 

 

‘Oh, you’re going to pay for that,’ Lexa playfully scowled before launching herself at Clarke, the woman squealing as she attempted to get away. Unfortunately for Clarke, Lexa caught her around the waist and pulled her into the water with her. Once they both resurfaced, Clarke splashed water in Lexa face, Lexa retaliating the same way, coincidentally starting a water fight that both Raven and Octavia got into. 

 

About half an hour later Lexa was lounging on her towel as she watched her friends play in the water, now having joined another group playing Frisbee. It seemed to be a girl vs boy game, and naturally the girls were smashing it, managing to throw the Frisbee before being yanked under the water by an opponent. Even Anya, who was rarely a team player, was having fun, a competitive smirk on her face as she dunked the boy holding the Frisbee. 

 

It was nice to just be able to watch the people on the beach, relaxing even. The sun was warm on her skin and Lexa felt the most content she’s probably ever been in her life. Around her families with small children made sandcastles and play in the surf, wearing the cute little togs that only the kids can get. Other couples or groups of adults lounge around in the sun, mostly tanning, and others splash around in the water. There’s a game of cricket going on just down the beach that Octavia decided to join, now standing ankle deep in the water as a fielder. 

 

It all seems so perfect, so nice. Just what Lexa always expected to come from this holiday. It’s just a bonus that she met Clarke and her friends and went on an adventure that she’ll never forget. Never in her life would she have done anything like this on her own so she’s glad it happened now, especially with so many nice people. 

 

The warmth and atmosphere has made Lexa so sluggish that she doesn’t move when she senses someone sitting down beside her. 

 

‘Having fun?’ Clarke’s voice asks, light with amusement. 

 

‘Mmmm, it’s nice here,’ Lexa sounds far away and happy, just how she’s feeling. The rustling of paper gets Lexa’s attention enough that she opens her eyes, looking blearily around for a moment before landing on the wrapped paper in Clarke’s lap. ‘What’s that?’ 

 

‘Fush and chups.’ For a moment Lexa just looked at the paper in Clarke’s lap, her explanation not having sunk in quite yet. When the penny dropped Lexa scrunched her face up and looked up at Clarke as the woman burst out laughing.

 

‘What..? What on earth did you just say?’ Lexa sat up fully as she asked, raising one eyebrow at Clarke’s laughter, waiting for an explanation. It took a while for Clarke to sober up enough to give Lexa an explanation, but when she did the rest of the girls came back, the noise of their eagerness at the food drowning out any possible explanation. 

 

‘Ah, food!’ Raven exclaimed as she plopped down next to Clarke and opened the paper in her own lap, taking it from Clarke. Inside was a pile of hot chips, or fries, and pieces of crumbed…fish? Suddenly Clarke’s strange words made sense. Fish and chips. 

 

Before the hungry seagulls that were her friends eat them all, Lexa managed to get a handful of chips to eat as she watches the sea chase up the shore before receding again. She never really considered chips as beach food, seeing as it seems silly to eat hot food on a hot day, but Lexa finds herself enjoying it, quickly running out of chips and going to grab some more, thankful that the girl shaped seagulls hadn’t eaten them all. Grabbing a handful more Lexa lets them sit in her lap and eats them slowly as she pulls her phone out and opens Snapchat, intent on taking a photo of the beach to make her friends back home jealous. 

 

Tapping on the app opens the front camera first and revels Clarke making a stupid face behind Lexa’s shoulder and making Lexa laugh. Quickly Lexa takes a photo and saves it, hearing Clarke whine in embarrassment as she rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder. 

 

‘It’s okay, I promise I won’t show anyone,’ Lexa smiles, resting her head on top of Clarke’s for a moment before turning the camera to the back and taking a photo of the beach.

 

‘Pretty isn’t it,’ Clarke murmured as she looked out to the water, ‘this has always been my favourite place. I grew up out here; in fact where we lived is not far from here. It’s been years though, belongs to someone else now who built a massive all around the place.’ Lexa couldn’t imagine growing up in such a beautiful place; to be able to wake up and see this everyday would be paradise. 

 

‘I grew up in Brooklyn, always noisy and busy. Must’ve been paradise to live here.’ While Brooklyn is beautiful in its own right, nothing compared to the beauty of Palm Beach. Always sunny and warm and picturesque, perfect really. 

 

For a moment both girls just stared out at the ocean, Clarke’s head on Lexa’s shoulder still and Lexa letting her head rest on Clarke’s. It was nice, plainly put, to be completely relaxed with someone who means something; a connection Lexa simply hasn’t had for so long. The moment was broken when she felt Clarke shift, Lexa lifting her head up and watching as Clarke got to her feet and offered her hand out for Lexa’s. 

 

‘C’mon, we’re going swimming.’ Lexa took her hand with a smile and got to her feet, throwing a ‘race you!’ behind her and taking off down the beach, leaving a wildly cursing Clarke to catch up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, translation time! 
> 
> togs = bikini/bathers/swimmers  
> Fush and chups = how people from NZ/Kiwis say fish and chips that aussies say all the time (not a stab at the kiwis they do it to us with some words) 
> 
> And for anyone wanting to know what the girls' togs look like (I couldn't link them but there are the photos)...
> 
> Octavia  
> https://cdn.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/1288330_199282.jpg
> 
> Clarke  
> http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1npXRIXXXXXXBXXXXq6xXFXXXv/Biquini-cintura-alta-Swimwear-faixa-marinha-azul-estilo-Push-Up-Beachwear-Bikini-Set.jpg
> 
> Raven  
> http://www.mixlova.com/wp-content/uploads/Vintage-Swimwear-Full-Piece-Skirted-Red-Retro-BathersTogs.jpg
> 
> Lexa  
> http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1840378164_1/New-2014-Hot-fantasy-Women-Sexy-victoria-beach-bandage-Swimsuit-Swimwear-Lingerie-Thong-Gold-Halter-Bikini.jpg
> 
> Anya  
> https://cdn.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/1288330_199282.jpg


	6. Slurpee in One Hand and An Ice Pack in the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chips in summer are a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck its only taken me like 2+ years but im finished!!!! this is my first ever multi chapter fic and its done!!!!! and i graduated and now free and the next person that tells me im going to miss it will be invited onto my balcony 
> 
> also in writing this chapter tonight ive had a thought, but that can wait until the end
> 
> enjoy and pls comment i need it more than you understand 
> 
> and all food mentioned in this chapter is real i promise you

'Ow! What the--' Lexa jumped back in the water, wildly searching for whatever had caused the pain in her leg. The water just looked clear, no sign of anything that could've done it. Pain evident on her face Lexa left the surf, plopping down on her towel with a pained sigh to examine the area of hurt.

 

Raven was already sitting on her towel, sunnies on and tanning, not bothering to look up as Lexa made a noise of discomfort at the rash on her leg. 'What'da do?' Raven asked, still not looking over or moving at all.

 

'I don't know. Something stung me in the water and caused this rash.' At that Raven rolled over onto her side and pulled her sunnies up onto her head to get a better look at this rash. While the rash didn't hurt exactly, its caused Lexa enough pain for it to show on her face, especially as Raven examined the wound. 

 

After a moment of quiet looking, Raven rolled onto her back and pushed her sunnies back over her eyes. 'Jellyfish sting,' was all that Raven supplied, leaving Lexa in the dark about exactly what to do about it. Just as she was about to ask exactly what to do about it -- jellyfish stings weren't exactly common at home -- Octavia fell back ont0 her towel with an ice cream in her hand. 

 

'What's going on?' She asked around a mouthful of ice cream, observing the look of pain on Lexa's face and the curious one on Raven's. Once Octavia's eyes landed on the rash, she shared a look with Raven and turned to Lexa. 

 

'Jellyfish sting, ay? Well there's only one fix for that.' 

 

Lexa raised her eyes expectantly at the girl, and just as Octavia answered Clarke came up from behind them and sat down next to Lexa. 

 

'I have to what?!' Lexa exclaimed, staring stunned, while Clarke looked on with faint confusion, having missed what was said. By the look on Lexa's face and the smug looks on Raven and Octavia's, it must've been something to purposely fuck with their new friend. 

 

‘What did you two say?’ Clarke raised an eyebrow, glaring at her friends and not receiving an answer. How unlike them. She then turned to Lexa, still looking like a stunned mullet. ‘What happened? What did they say?’ 

 

It took Lexa a moment to gather the words, still shocked at what she had to do. ‘I was in the water and I got stung by a jellyfish and I’ve never been stung before and Octavia told me I had to pee on it to make it go away.’ 

 

‘Really you two? Really?’ It was hardly the reaction Lexa expected from Clarke, expecting the blonde to agree, not reprimand her friends. ‘Ignore them, they’re arseholes,’ getting to her feet Clarke held her hand out for Lexa, ‘c’mon, we’re going to get some ice.’ 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

A few minutes later Clarke and Lexa sat down at a metal table and chairs in the shade, a Slurpee in one hand and an icepack in the other, or at least in Lexa’s other hand. The metal was a sharp contrast on Lexa's skin to the heat of the day and she winced as she sat down but was glad to finally have a proper remedy to the sting. 

 

‘...and so because she answered right, she turned around to one of the boys in class, made a gun with her hands and said ‘bam and the dirt is gone!’. The entire class just lost it, even the teacher and the boy, and its gotta be one of my favourite memories from primary school.’ Clarke laughed, shaking her head in laughter before taking a sip of her drink, taking a seat next to Lexa at the table. ‘How’s your leg? Better?’

 

‘Definitely,’ Lexa smiled, still laughing a bit from Clarke’s story. For whatever reason they’d started talking about school, specifically sharing stories from school, and Clarke told her story about the game they played in primary school called “Shootout”. It had a relatively simple premise: the teacher asked a question, and the student who answered correctly got to shoot out another student until there was one left. It seemed fun, especially if it was as funny as the story Clarke just told. ‘And that’s ridiculous, did you even learn anything in school? Or did you just play games all the time?’

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and said around her straw, ‘of course I did. Just because it wasn’t utilitarian like your school. Primary school is fun, much more than high school.’ Lexa hummed in agreement, because if that ain’t true, and took a sip of her slurpee. 

 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, just enjoying their drinks and surroundings, and Clarke, in Lexa’s case. Truly this girl was something else, from her sarcasm to her stories, she’s someone Lexa wants to hang around and get to know better. Not only was she funny she was also kind, in a way that Lexa simply wasn’t used to. Sure, Clarke made jokes at her American-ness like the others, but they were tasteful, just like her.

 

From the footy game till now, Lexa’s nearly completely sure she’s developed more than a little crush on the blonde. 

 

‘Penny for your thoughts?’ Clarke’s voice broke through Lexa’s thoughts, making Lexa smile. 

 

‘I thought Australia dropped pennies years ago.’ 

 

‘Yeah yeah,’ Clarke rolled her eyes and nudged her leg under the table, ‘serious, though, what’ya thinking about? You’ve got that “lost in your thoughts” look on your face.’

 

‘And you would know what that looks like?’ A playful glare from Clarke makes Lexa hold her hands up in surrender, ‘just about how much I’ve enjoyed myself here. The view, the culture, the food, the people. Especially the people.’ That last part Lexa hadn’t realised she’d said out loud until she saw the slight smirk on Clarke’s lips.

 

‘Especially the people, eh?’ Colour rushed to Lexa’s face and she did her best to hide it behind her drink, trying to think of something witty to answer back with to make herself less obvious. 

 

‘Well its not everyday I come across someone who used to play with red back spiders! And watches weird Australian shows about lighthouses and dick fish.’

 

‘Hey!’ Clarke cries, indignant, whacking Lexa lightly on the arm, ‘Round the Twist is a staple of my generation! And besides, you’ve never even seen it before, you can’t talk.’ 

 

‘Just because I’ve never seen it doesn’t mean I cant call it weird. If you watched it, its definitely weird.’ 

 

‘I’m not weird, you’re weird, with your accent and many syllable words. An entire generation grew up on that show and we’re fine. You’re the weird one.’

 

‘I’m not weird, I just talk properly and pronounce words properly, miss “I’m going to turn this sentence into three syllables”.’ 

 

The bickering continued until the girls found themselves doing more laughing than talking, Slurpee’s half gone and the sting in Lexa’s leg all but gone.

 

‘Alright, blondie, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll watch your weird lighthouse show if you promise to watch it with me.’ As soon as Lexa realises how flirty her ultimatum sounds its too late for her to try and make it sound less or anything because Clarke’s agreeing and offering up her own deal. 

 

‘Fine, I accept your deal. As long as its just us with ice cream and Freddo Frogs. Oh, and cuddling.’ 

 

‘I might be able to do that, as long as Freddo Frogs aren’t what I think they are.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it????? pls tell me!!!!!!!
> 
> cash me @thcgrcatcst how bou dat
> 
>  
> 
> and my idea, well the exact same thing except Clarke in America! it will be in nyc bc thats the only place in america ive been but please let me know if you like it/want me to write it/not write anything ever again and hmu on tumblr (above) to really yell at me xx
> 
> EDIT 13/03/17: bc of kettle gate a sequel will be written!!!!!!!!! i have a lot of emotions about this and i need to vent though my fictional babes. i have no idea whats gonna happen in the story only that snow, electric kettles and $1 pizza will be mentioned, as well as vegemite withdrawals xx


End file.
